An electrician uses several individual tools when wiring a house or building. The tools normally used include a pair of pliers, a wire cutter, a wire stripper, a knife, a screw driver, a hammer, a crimper, and a bolt cutter. The stripper, wire cutter, crimper and bolt cutter have been known to be combined in one tool. The hammer, screw driver, knife and pair of pliers are typically individual tools. It is advantageous for the electrician to have a single tool that incorporates all of these individual tools. The electrician saves time by having most of the tools he needs in his grasp, saving the time used in switching tools. The electrician also avoids carrying the additional weight of the individual tools.